


Tell me.

by orphan_account



Series: I'm too young for porn, that's why I suck at it. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cyber Bullying, I suck at smut, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Smut, davejohn - Freeform, handjobs, johndave - Freeform, movies - Freeform, shhhhhhhhh, they fuck in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Saturday, either John or him would go to each other's houses and hang out, maybe watch a movie, play video games, Skype together with Jade and Rose off in another country. This day was no different than usual, or so he thought.</p><p>So he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me.

_Ding-Dong!_

Dave tapped his foot on the doorstep, hands in his pockets, obviously waiting for his best bro to open the door already. Every Saturday, either John or him would go to each other's houses and hang out, maybe watch a movie, play video games, Skype together with Jade and Rose off in another country. This day was no different than usual, or so he thought.

"Egbert, it's me. Open the door."

He knew where he kept his spare key, of course. It was in the suspicious-looking rock that was hollow, next to the half-dead potted plant sitting on the windowsill of the back door. He would've gotten it already if it wasn't for his unusual politeness today. He rung the bell again, and knocked on the door.

"John, open the fu...freaking door!"

Again no answers came.

"Joooohn, I'm coming in."

He took his time and sneaked over to his back door, which was locked, of course. He reached for the little rock and flipped it over, revealing a secret compartment with a small steel key in it. He took the rock along with the key and returned to the front door. With a small _k-chk,_ it opened and he set both of the things on the table by the door and closed it behind him.

"Hey Egbabe, I'm in your house now, where the hell are you."

No reply happened to come from him. No surprise, of course. Sighing, he stomped upstairs and knocked on the door of his room.

He tried the handle but it was locked too, making him exhale loudly and lean against the blue wooden door of the room. Small sobs echoed from inside, making worry well up in his chest.

"Um, John," he called, "that you?"

A muffled 'no' that sounded a lot like him followed by a choked sob answered his redundant question. He swore and banged on the door again.

"John, open up."

"N-no."

"C'mon, man, I'm am expert in feelings. Tell me what's bothering you bro."

"L-later."

"Sure. Anytime. I'll just stay here."

And he slumped down, leaning on the door, painfully listening to a wrecked John Egbert cry in his room. He understood why he didn't want to open his door, because he wouldn't either if he were him.

An hour later, Dave was quietly rapping to himself when John finally opened the door,  
making him fall back and land his head in between his feet.

"Ow, shit, sup."

He smiled weakly at him, and he got up because that was uncool. The brunette's eyes were puffy and swollen from tears that he shed.

"Why were you crying, dude?"

He shrugged and said that it wasn't that much of a big deal. But how he stuttered it showed that it was.

He sighed. "You can tell me, John."

"No I can't."

"C'mon."

"...Not now. Can we just enjoy ourselves first?"

Dave sighed in defeat and mumbles, "Of  
course."

\---

They're an hour into the third Nic Cage movie, and the blond was about to kill himself. He groaned and tried falling asleep countless times in the marathon, but his best friend kept on shouting 'this is the best part!' or 'Dave, hold me,' or he'd be shaking him and laughing when the part _wasn't even all that funny._

He paused the movie and announced that he needed to pee. He got up and walked to the bathroom, leaving his phone on the bed.

Right then, his phone beeped and a message appeared on the screen, from one of his friends.

_'fuck you fat gay pathetic asshole'_

Dave stared at the text message, from one of his friends. He picked his phone up and unlocked it, scrolling through the messages he got.

_'Eric told me you are gay. piece of shit.'_   
_'go kill yourself homo bag of shit'_   
_'eric told me youre gay for your best friend hahaha loser'_   
_'I bet you were missing your fuck buddy when you cried at school'_   
_'fuck yourself gay shit'_   
_'youre disgusting'_   
_'you dont deserve a life'_   
_'I bet you dont have friends anymore johnny'_   
_'tell me when your best friend rejects you.'_

He scanned his eyes over almost every single one of them. This is most probably why he'd been crying. But he was hurt, why didn't he tell him?

He heard the sound of a door unlocking and John walked out, wiping his wet hands on the fabric of his shorts. "Alright, resum- what the hell are you doing?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Who's your best friend?"

"Uh, you?"

"You're gay and you didn't tell me?"

His blue eyes widened and he bit his lip. "W-what're you talking about?"

"What if I told you I was gay. Would you tell me then?"

"I... You're not, you can't possibly-"

"What if I am?"

"Y-you can't be, you dated TZ."

"So? I think you've heard of bisexual, right?"

He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't, so he rubbed his face in his palms.

"A certain text," he continued, opening up the file, "said that you are gay for your best friend, which happens to be me." He was blushing madly, and his poker face wasn't helping  
much.

John turned as red as a beet and snatched his phone away from him. "It's- it's not true!"

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

By then John was speechless and blushing like mad, and by the looks of it, Dave was enjoying it.

"I'm gay too."

He looked at the shades he was wearing and stuttered, "W-what?"

"Yep. You heard me."

John was frozen. He didn't know if this was another dream or Dave was just fucking with him.

"You, John," he got up and poked him in his chest. "I'm gay for you."

He finally got the guts to say something. "Is  
this real?" The other boy smirked and dramatically removed his aviators. "As real as love is, Egbert."

"Uh, um, love isn't rea-"

He took his hands and he pulled the brunet towards him, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He wriggled his hands out of the blond's grip and they creeped towards the back of his head. They tangled his light golden hair and his tongue brushed his lips, parting them and slipping into his mouth. John squeaked and their tongues entwined and battled against each other, a battle that was quickly cut short by the lack of air.

When they pulled away, their lips were swollen from kissing. They were panting as well, but that didn't stop them from crashing their lips together again, not getting enough.

They kissed until kissing got boring. Dave realised that as well, because his hand slipped up his shirt and his fingers teased his skin. Out of surprise, he bit on his lip hard on  
accident and yelped.

"Oh shit, John, I didn't-"

But he shushed him with his finger while his other hand brushed over the bulge in both of their pants. He had gotten embarrassingly hard, so did the other. He brushed his hand over the tent in Dave's jeans again, earning himself a moan.

"F-fuck, John," he hissed and by now he was painfully hard. So was the other boy, and they both quickly got their jeans and shorts off. They stared at each other with their boxers, which were damp, and they were both thinking, _we're doing it, we're actually doing it, but my partner's a guy._

But did they give a damn? No.

John reached in and slipped his hand inside of Dave's boxers, stroking his length and rubbing his thumb against it. He let out soft exhales and moans against his touch. His hands, those pianist fingers, wrapped around his member  
and began to pump slowly, much too slowly. John's own erection was pressed against his own boxers, pre-cum wetting the front at the sight of his crush for five years under his control.

He stopped for a moment to yank his boxers off, cock springing out and twitching, longing for his touch. He got his own boxers off as well.

He crawled to him, grinding against Dave whose legs are spread out on the bed. He had a stupid smirk on his lips again. Those lips he wanted so badly. He wiped a bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip of his dick and began to pump again, now covering both of their members with both hands.

Dave had his head thrown back as he lets out deep, soft moans from the pleasure he recieved. John panted heavily, sweating and nearing climax. Heat built up in both of their lower areas.

"John-John, fuckin' hell," he panted, picking  
up a Texan accent while John picked up speed.

"I- ah- fuck!"

Cum got on both of their shirts. About two seconds later, Dave reached as well, shooting on their chests. They took off their shirts and threw them in the corner of the room.

Seductively John wiped off some of the mix off Dave's chest and licked it, then made a face.

"Hot, Egbert."

"Fuck you."

At that Dave raised an eyebrow. John realised what he had said and grinned, totally not pun intended.

"Gladly, John."

**Author's Note:**

> And Dave gets FUTA
> 
> I'm too young to be writing porn. Probably that's why I suck at it. 
> 
> //throws cake at u as an apology


End file.
